Gareth Dibello
"You'll never find them... unless you join them..." - ''Gareth Dibello; Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2'' Gareth Dibello Special Agent Melanie Ortiz (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2" (2013) (Comic p.11). Melanie says: "That face. It was Gareth Dibello." is an infamous murderer who wore a mask and used a knife to kill his victims. History Gareth Dibello kidnapped and killed 12 people from Central Park. He hid the bodies and relished in the fact they would never be found. At some point, the victims were all recovered and put to rest. Special Agent Melanie Ortiz (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2" (2013) (Comic p.13). Melanie says: "We found them. All 12 of your victims were recovered and laid to rest." Dibello was added to the case studies at the FBI Academy in Quantico. Special Agent Melanie Ortiz studied the case and saw pictures of what he did. She was very disturbed by his methods. Janine Melnitz (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2" (2013) (Comic p.11). Janine says: "Dibello? Wait, I remember that name... it was all over the news. He kidnapped and killed all those people." Special Agent Melanie Ortiz (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2" (2013) (Comic p.11). Melanie says: "We studied that cast at Quantico...From Central Park." 15 years later, Special Agent Melanie Ortiz (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2" (2013) (Comic p.11). Melanie says: "That was, what, 15 years ago?" Dibello's ghost manifested in Central Park near the the South Gate House at the edge of the Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir. A male jogger heard Dibello's whispers and investigated near some bushes. When Dibello revealed himself, the jogger managed to get away and took off for the Firehouse. He interrupted a photo shoot for the New Ghostbusters and informed them of the 'crazy ghost with a knife' loose in the park. After searching through brush for an hour or so, the team followed the screams of a female jogger who was grabbed by Dibello. Ron Alexander disregarded the safety of the victim and fired on Dibello but missed. Dibello dropped the woman and disappeared. While Ortiz slugged Ron, Janine Melnitz radioed the park medical unit to tend to the woman. Kylie Griffin picked up Dibello on the Giga meter 150 meters away. They engaged Dibello on Bridge #24 but were unable to wrangle him. Ortiz got his attention by informing him all 12 of his victims were found. Dibello's mask shattered and he flew at Ortiz in a rage. Ortiz barely held him back in a Proton Stream while Kylie trapped him. While Ray Stantz inspected the Containment Unit, following an explosion caused by the simultaneous deposit of a ghost, running diagnostic of the Interspatial Teleportation Unit, and test of the Remote Access Teleportation Unit, Dibello escaped. Jillian Holtzmann ran to a gurney where a sole Proton Pack lay. Still invisible, Dibello lifted the pack and fired it. Dibello manifested and grabbed Holtzmann. Ron recognized him and promised Holtzmann they would avenge her death. The Interspatial Teleportation Unit activated and several miniature portals were generated. Dibello flew into one of the portals with Holtzmann but she became stuck halfway through. Egon Spengler and Ray pulled her back into the basement with part of Dibello's arm. Dibello became agitated and charged but the portal closed, leaving him in a parallel dimension. Holtzmann was unaware and kept screaming until Ray informed her Dibello was gone. Personality Gareth Dibello delights in taunting people about how they will never find his victims. Any contradictions thoroughly angers him. Description Gareth Dibello's ghost is blood red in color. He wears his infamous white mask and wields his knife. Trivia *Erik Burnham initially called for Gareth Dibello to be shadowy like Death but Dan Schoening and Luis Antonio Delgado went with blood red. Erik Burnham Tumblr New Ghostbusters 2 Commentary *In the Ghostbusters: Mass Hysteria hard cover collection, on page four, Dibello appears in the upper right corner of the background. *On the Convention Cover of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1, Gareth Dibello makes a cameo by Slimer. *In Ghostbusters International #2, on page 15 panel 3, one of the masks on the far right side is the same one worn by Gareth Dibello. Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 2 ***Issue #2 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 **Issue #5 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #2 References Gallery GarethDibello02.jpg GarethDibello03.jpg GarethDibello04.jpg GarethDibello05.jpg GarethDibello06.jpg GarethDibello07.jpg GarethDibello08.jpg GarethDibelloMassHysteriaHC.jpg|As seen in credits page of Ghostbusters: Mass Hysteria GarethDibelloHobAnagarakKillerwattGetReal01.jpg|Cameo on Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 Convention Cover GarethDibelloIDWVol3Issue2.jpg|Mask like Dibello's seen in Ghostbusters International #2 GarethDibello09.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 GarethDibello10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 GarethDibello11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 GarethDibello12.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 GarethDibello13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 GarethDibello14.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 GarethDibello15.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 Category:Ghosts Category:IDW Characters